Peter Rasputin
Peter Rasputin, also known as Colossus, is a mutant with the ability to turn his body into an unknown form of metal which grants him incredible levels of physical strength and durability. Biography Early Life Peter Rasputin was born in 1986 during the Chernobyl disaster in Soviet-era Russia which caused a number of mutant infants to manifest their abilities at such an early age. He later immigrated to the United States and enrolled in Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters. Original Timeline ''X-Men Colossus is a student at Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters, he was sketching in the courtyard. X2: X-Men United When the X-Mansion was being attacked by Stryker's soldiers Peter used his metal body to stop the soldiers and attacked two of them, punching them through a wall, so rescuing Siryn. He finds Wolverine and says that he could help him but he replies that he should help the kids that are running away from the X-Mansion. So, he leads them out of the mansion to the forest using a secret passage. After the events of Alkali Lake, he returned to the Institute along with all the other students. X-Men: The Last Stand Peter was in the Danger Room with the other students under Wolverine's teaching. The simulation is a fight with a Sentinel and Colossus is fighting to the side of Rogue. When the Sentinel attacks them, Rogue absorbs his powers and covers them both from the attack with her (temporal) steel body. When Wolverine has enough of the training, he calls him, referring at him as "Tin Man", and makes him throw him to the giant robot, decapitating it and so ending the simulation. As an X-Men recruit and student, Colossus assisted at Xavier's funeral. After the ceremony, when Wolverine had come back from Magneto's base, he, along with Iceman and Kitty Pryde, joined his teachers in the fight at Alcatraz Island. During the battle, his power proved to be quite useful, since he was able to defeat every single opponent he faced. Eventually, he threw Wolverine at Magneto, making a distraction and permitting Beast to inject him with the cure. After the battle, Colossus came back to the school with all the other students, the Institute run now by Storm. X-Men: Days of Future Past Peter, Iceman and Kitty Pryde met up with fellow survivors Bishop, Warpath, Blink and Sunspot. They formed a way to survive; Warpath detected a Sentinel group and alerted Kitty and Bishop. While the group fought off the Sentinels, Kitty sent Bishop's consciousness back a few days ago to warn them of the attack. This went on for a while as they travelled the world. During the opening battle Colossus managed to beat down one of the Sentinels and attacked another, only for his punch to be caught by the Sentinel and had his arm ripped off and then was killed by a curb stomp but the death was erased thanks to Kitty and Bishop. They eventually met their old teachers Storm, Professor X, Magneto and Logan in China, where they decided to send Logan's consciousness back in time to change the past. Colossus waited outside with the other X-Men to wait for the Sentinels to come. Warpath sensed twelve Sentinel ships approaching and the X-Men prepared to fight. Storm and Magneto took out most of the Sentinels, but some survived and began to fight viciously against the X-Men. Colossus, in his metal form, attempted to fight a Sentinel, but was overpowered by another and ripped in half by two Sentinels. New Timeline X-Men: Days of Future Past When Logan woke up in the new timeline of 2023, Colossus was seen with Kitty teaching a class to younger mutants. Deadpool Earlier in the new timeline, circa 2016, Colossus and his trainee, Negasonic Teenage Warhead see Deadpool's rampage on TV at Xavier's Mansion. They arrive to stop Deadpool from killing Ajax in their battle on the highway Allowing him to escape. Enraged, Deadpool tried to attack Colossus, only to break most of his limbs. Colossus, wanting to recruit Deadpool to the X-Men, handcuffed him to his arm planning to take him to Professor Xavier. Deadpool however cuts off his own arm and escapes into a garbage truck below. Later, Deadpool enlisted the help of Colossus and Negasonic Teenage Warhead with the offer of considering to join the X-Men if they help him and the three get a ride from Dopinder to the aircraft carrier where Ajax and Christina are holding Vanessa hostage. Deadpool fights through Ajax's henchmen and takes on Ajax while Colossus and Negasonic Teenage Warhead battle Christina with Negasonic Teenage Warhead using her powers causing the aircraft carrier to come apart. Colossus carries an unconscious Christina and Negasonic Teenage Warhead to safety as the aircraft carrier crashes down. When Deadpool is about to kill Ajax for lying to him about a cure, Colossus tries to stop him. He gives a speech about heroism to him, but Deadpool gets bored and kills Ajax by shooting him in the head. Colossus is shocked and vomits at the sight, asking him why he had to do that. Although disgusted, Colossus and Negasonic Teenage Warhead leave as Deadpool and Vanessa reunite and tells Wade theirs still a chance for him. Deadpool 2/Once Upon a Deadpool After the death of his girlfriend Vanessa, Colossus found Wade trying to kill himself and brought him to the X-Mansion where he eventually managed to convince Wade to finally join the X-Men who after much hesitation acquiesced. On their first assignment with Wade, Colossus and Negasonic Teenage Warhead arrived at the Essex House for Mutant Rehabilitation where a mutant child named Russell Collins had a standoff with authorities and the staff. While Russell managed to overpower Negasonic and Colossus, Wade was able to eventually subdue him. However Wade then proceeded to kill members of the orphanage staff after realizing that they had abused Russell. Deadpool was arrested and Colossus was shocked and disappointed. Sometime later, Deadpool tried to apologize to Colossus by standing outside his window blasting a song. Colossus ignored Deadpool's efforts, but eventually decided to help him. Taking Negasonic Teenage Warhead and Yukio, Colossus headed to the Essex House to help him stop Juggernaut and Russell. Colossus fought Juggernaut, eventually resorting to fighting dirty. He was helped by Yukio and Negasonic, finishing the fight by electrocuting Juggernaut in a pool of water. Following Deadpool's use of Cable's chronal dial, he prevented Vanessa's death, as well as the X-Force recruit Peter (in addition to killing his former incarnation from [[X-Men Origins: Wolverine|''X-Men Origins: Wolverine]]). In the new timeline, Vanessa instead convinced Wade to join Colossus and Negasonic in helping Russell. Character traits Original Timeline Despite his fearful appearance and his hulking powers, Peter is a kind and gentle man, always disposed to help the younger students of the Institute and ready to put his strength at the service of whoever needs it. New Timeline Peter's positive traits are somewhat more exaggerated to the point that's almost comical, he is chivalrous, preachy and even cheesy, which the violent and foul-mouthed antihero, Deadpool, has to put up with. He would lecture his teammate about the importance of health and nutrition, scold Deadpool for swearing even in the middle of a battle, and shows decency and consideration to women, even those he reluctantly should be fighting against. He sees the good in Wade Wilson, and is determined to turn him into an X-Man, which the merc with a mouth is very reluctant to consider. Powers and Abilities Original Timeline Powers *'Mutant Physiology/Organic Metal Transformation:' Colossus is a very powerful mutant, able to turn his skin into an unknown metal, so gaining invulnerability and superhuman strength. **'Superhuman Strength:' When he is in his metal form, Colossus has enormous strength, the fullest extent of which is unknown. In his metal form, Colossus was able to effortlessly throw a wheel at multiple opponents. When he is in his human form, Colossus still wields great human strength although it is unknown if he possesses superhuman levels of strength while in that state. However he still has enough physical strength while in his human form to effortlessly carry a large television under one arm while walking and could effortlessly smash through a wall with his fist. **'Invulnerability:' Colossus is completely bullet-proof and invulnerable to most, if not all types of weapons while in his metal form. **'Superhuman Stamina:' When he is in his metal form, Colossus has enormous amounts of stamina; he can physically exert himself at peak capacity for several days before the build up of fatigue toxins in his blood begins to impair him. He was unfazed by touching Rogue and could give her his organic metal abilities for as long as she touched him, without any visible cost to himself. Abilities *'Expert Pilot:' Colossus is capable of flying the X-Jet. *'Expert Hand-To-Hand Combatant:' While indeed possessing super strength, Colossus is also a pretty competent Hand to hand fighter able to hold his own against Juggernaut for quite sometime despite Juggernaut being incredibly stronger than him. *'Bilingualism:' Colossus is capable of speaking Russian and English. New Timeline Powers *'Mutant Physiology/Organic Metal Transformation:' Colossus is a very powerful mutant, able to turn his skin into an unknown metal, so gaining invulnerability and superhuman strength. Colossus is always in metal form and is never seen in his human form. **'Superhuman Strength:' When he is in his metal form, Colossus has enormous strength, the fullest extent of which is unknown. In his metal form, Colossus was able to effortlessly throw a wheel at multiple opponents, knocking them out and is able to go up against oppenents such as Angel Dust and Juggernaut **'Invulnerability:' Colossus is completely bullet-proof and invulnerable to most, if not all types of weapons while in his metal form. He can even withstand blows to the crotch from enhanced individuals like Deadpool without injury or discomfort although Mutants with sufficient or equal enough strength such as Angel Dust or Juggernaut can still cause him pain. **'Superhuman Stamina:' When he is in his metal form, Colossus has enormous amounts of stamina; he can physically exert himself at peak capacity for several days before the build up of fatigue toxins in his blood begins to impair him. Abilities *'Expert Pilot:' Colossus is capable of flying the X-Jet. *'Expert Hand-To-Hand Combatant:' While indeed possessing super strength, Colossus is also a pretty competent Hand to hand fighter able to hold his own against Juggernaut for quite sometime despite Juggernaut being incredibly stronger than him. *'Bilingualism:' Colossus is capable of speaking Russian and English. Original Timeline Weaknesses *'Water:' When he is in his metal form, Colossus becomes too heavy to swim in water. *'Magnetism:' When he is in his metal form, Colossus is vulnerable to being subdued or manipulated by enemies using magnetic powers. New Timeline Weaknesses *'Water:' When he is in his metal form, Colossus becomes too heavy to swim in water. *'Magnetism:' When he is in his metal form, Colossus is vulnerable to being subdued or manipulated by enemies using magnetic powers. Relationships Original Timeline *X-Men **Logan/Wolverine - Teacher, ally and teammate. **Bobby Drake/Iceman - Ally and teammate; deceased. **Kitty Pryde/Shadowcat - Ally and teammate. **Hank McCoy/Beast - Ally and teammate; deceased. **Ororo Munroe/Storm - Teacher, ally and teammate; deceased. **Scott Summers/Cyclops - Teacher, ally and teammate; deceased. **Charles Xavier/Professor X - Mentor, ally and team leader. *Brotherhood of Mutants **Erik Lehnsherr/Magneto - Enemy turned ally. **Jean Grey/Phoenix - Teacher, ally and teammate, turned unwilling enemy; deceased. *Sentinels - Enemies. New Timeline *X-Men **Ellie Phimister/Negasonic Teenage Warhead - Trainee and teammate. **Wade Wilson/Deadpool - Ally, trainee and teammate. *Christina/Angel Dust - Enemy. *Francis Freeman/Ajax - Enemy; deceased. Appearances/Actors *Earth-10005 (6 films) **''X-Men'' (First appearance) - Donald MacKinnon **''X2: X-Men United'' - Daniel Cudmore **''X-Men: The Last Stand'' - Daniel Cudmore **''X-Men: Days of Future Past'' - Daniel Cudmore **''Deadpool'' - Andre Tricoteux (Motion capture performance), Stefan Kapicic (Voice only), Greg LaSalle (Facial performance), T. J. Storm (Final body motion performance) and Glenn Ennis (Initial facial shapes) **''Deadpool 2'' - Andre Tricoteux (Motion capture performance), Stefan Kapicic (Voice only), Greg LaSalle (Facial performance), T. J. Storm (Final body motion performance) and Glenn Ennis (Initial facial shapes) Behind the scenes *Colossus was supposed to have a larger role in X2: X-Men United and have a Russian accent, but Bryan Singer dropped the idea for unknown reasons and reduced his role to a cameo. *Despite having a bigger role in X-Men: The Last Stand, Colossus only has one line. *It took 5 different actors to make Colossus in Deadpool and Deadpool 2. Trivia *In the X-Men: The Last Stand novelization, Colossus seems to have had a brief relation with Kitty Pride like in the comics, but it ended, although he still has feelings for her. *In a X-Men: The Last Stand deleted scene, he's shown to kill Phat after he's been frozen solid by Iceman, shattering him to pieces with a punch. *In X-Men: The Last Stand, Colossus and Wolverine perform twice their signature move, the Fast Ball Special. *According to the 25 Moments website for X-Men: Days of Future Past, it appears that Colossus was born in 1986 after the Chernobyl Nuclear disaster. *His appearance in Deadpool is more like his appearance in the comics, but it is unknown how he gained this look. It is possible that the aforementioned Chernobyl incident did not happen in the New Timeline, thus affecting the his mutation. *Colossus speaks with a Russian accent in Deadpool, despite having an American accent in prior films in the old timeline. It is likely the circumstances of his upbringing in the new timeline affected his dialect. Gallery ''X-Men'' Snapshot - 71.jpg|Young Colossus sketching. ''X2: X-Men United'' Colossusx2.jpg|Colossus armors up. x2col2.jpg|Colossus prepares to throw Stryker's forces through a wall. 2003 x men 2 029.jpg|Peter leading the students during the evacuation. 59976-26018.gif|Wolverine entrusts Peter to protect the children. Promotion, Filming and Concept Art DCudmore Colossus.jpg|Promotional Image. dc2cw.jpg|Promotional Image. ''X-Men: The Last Stand'' coloso4ox.jpg|Colossus in the Danger Room with Wolverine. Fastball About To Happen.jpg|Colossus and Wolverine prepare a fastball special to take down a sentinel. 14794-colossus 400.jpg|Peter informs Bobby of Rogue's departure. Colossus X -Men Last Stand 003.jpg|Peter in the Danger Room. Colossusx3.jpg|Peter in the Danger Room. tumblr l3maol6psy1qb1xleo1 500.png|Peter with Kitty Pryde. coloso8hm.jpg|Colossus taking down Brotherhood mutants at Alcatraz. Promotion, Filming and Concept Art 359px-Colossus x3.jpg|Promotional Image. Colossus-1.jpg|Promotional Image. Colossus X -Men Last Stand 001.jpg|Promotional Image. 10.30.06.sonLUC.X3.Colossus.JPG|Promotional Image. x3colossus5fb.jpg|Promotional Image. xmen22.jpg|Promotional Image. DanielCudmorecolossus.jpg|Promotional Image. 4565055388a5470606037l.jpg|Promotional Image. colossus1lgny0.jpg|Behind the Scenes image of Daniel Cudmore having metal prosthetics applied. x3-colossus-on-set.jpg|Behind the Scenes image of Daniel Cudmore having metal prosthetics applied. Colossus-Bust.jpg|Official Bust of Daniel Cudmore as Colossus. X-Men: Days of Future Past x-men-days-of-future-past-colossus-vs-sentinel.jpg x-men-days-of-future-past-colossus.jpg Colossus.png Promotion, Filming and Concept Art empirecolossus.jpg|Colossus on the cover of Empire. Colossus DoFP.jpg|Promotional Image. Colossus XmenDOFP.jpg|Promotional Image. Colossus baby X-Men.png|Viral Promotion. Deadpool Colosus-Deadpool.png Deadpool-movie-screencaps-reynolds-67.png Deadpool-colossus-02.jpg Deadpool TV Spot Still 10.JPG Deadpool TV Spot Still 9.JPG Deadpool (film) 28.png Deadpool (film) 36.png Deadpool Total Film 3.jpg Deadpool Still 32.JPG Deadpool Still.jpg Promotion, Filming and Concept Art Deadpool Concept Art 09.jpg See Also *Colossus Category:X-Men characters Category:Deadpool characters Category:X-Men members Category:Students Category:Teachers Category:Artists Category:Heroes Category:Mutants Category:Class 3 mutants Category:Characters with Super Strength Category:Characters with Shapeshifting Category:Characters with Invulnerability Category:Earth-10005 Category:Earth-10005 Deceased Category:Earth-10005 Revived